First Time for Everything
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Charlie reflects about all of the firsts he has had with the love of his life. Oneshot. Rated T for slightly mature reading.


First Time for Everything

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? I just may be holding Neil hostage in my window seat. That's all.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to CorkyConlon. She wrote me the sweetest Knox oneshot the other day and I'm finally getting her Charlie oneshot up. I hope she enjoys it as much as hopefully you do. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

Charlie Dalton has had a lot of first times throughout his life. Upon reflecting on them he realized that the extremely important ones have all revolved around _her_. He had met Camille 'Cam' Watson at the impressionable age of thirteen. His parents had been invited to a charity ball and had dragged him along. It had been bad enough that they had made him dress in a tux. He had to sit through the dinner and the bidding on items he didn't see the point in buying. The worst part was when it had turned into a ball for the rest of the evening. Charlie had been about to slip away when his mother had wrapped an arm around him and ushered him towards the dance floor. The music wafted through the air in a slow and boring tempo. Men and women of all ages were dancing and seemingly enjoying themselves. Charlie had been just content to watch when his mother suddenly pulled him with her to greet both the organizers of the event and their dear friends from the bank his father both owned and worked.

As always, Charlie put on the show of being both a polite and charming young man for his parents. It was best to just give them what they wanted when out and about in public like this. He did not need to embarrass his father. It would only cause problems later. The couple called over their daughter from a group of her friends and introduced her to them. When her eyes settled on Charlie his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to be so pretty. The girl's hair was a light, shimmering brown when the light hit it just right. Her eyes were rather golden and he figured it'd be easy to just drown in them if one stared long enough. However, he hadn't had the chance to. Charlie had to pay attention since she had spoken to him.

"What?" he asked with a slight stammer.

The girl before him giggled and repeated what she had said. "I said I'm Camille Watson. You can call me 'Cam', though. All of my friends do."

Charlie grinned. "Nice to meet you, Cam. I'm Charles Dalton. You can call me 'Charlie' since all of my friends do as well."

Camille rolled her eyes but a smile lit up her face. That caused Charlie's grin to widen and his confidence to boost up another level. When the song changed and started on another slow one she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the dance floor.

Charlie's eyes widened in horror as he followed her. "Just what do you think we're doing?" he questioned.

The girl leading him rolled her eyes again. "We're going to dance, silly. What do you think we're doing out here?"

Charlie paled slightly and cleared his throat. "O-Oh. I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's okay! I'll teach you. Everyone has to learn eventually." Camille stopped once she found a place she was happy with and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled shyly up at him. "Just place your hands on my hips."

"Your hips?"

"Yes, Charlie. My hips. You know…my waist?"

He narrowed his eyes down at her. "I know what those are." He placed his hands on her hips in defiance.

"Oh, good. Welton seems to be paying off for you then," Camille said with a smirk.

Charlie's eyebrows raised in surprise. As if sensing his question she continued. "My parents mentioned you to me this morning. Apparently you're supposed to be a gentleman or something. I'm not so sure I believe that. You can't be as innocent as you look. Teenage boys are always good in front of the parents."

He stared down at her for a moment before chuckling. "You're smart. I'm not that innocent." He never really had been. Even as a small child he had enjoyed doing things he wasn't supposed to. It was as if the thrill was some kind of high for him.

Camille nodded. "I thought so." After a few moments of silence she grinned. "You're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Slow dancing."

Charlie glanced down at his feet as if he didn't believe her. Apparently while they had been talking the two had started to move and glide across the dance floor together. With a grin he shrugged. "I knew that." A laugh was the only response he got and just like that the two had completed his very first slow dance.

DPSDPSDPSDPSDPS

The first time Charlie had kissed a girl was at the tender age of only fifteen. It had been Christmas break and all of the boys had been sent home for two weeks away from Welton. They would return the Monday immediately after New Years and Charlie couldn't have been happier. He had spent the first few days of his time off with sleeping in, eating as many sweets as he could get his hands on in the kitchen and spending quality time with Knoxious. The plus of their parents being friends was that they lived close to each other and could always spend time together when they weren't in school. With his other friends it was more difficult to accomplish that task.

On Christmas Eve his parents hosted their annual Christmas party. The guests included family, friends and business associates. By the time it was dark the guests began arriving. Knox had immediately chased after a petite blonde and Charlie knew he wouldn't see him the rest of the night. His disappointment however quickly disappeared when his eyes settled on Camille. She was the only close friend that he had who was a girl and he was thrilled his parents had invited her family. He hurried over from his spot on the staircase to greet her.

Charlie immediately pulled the brunette into his arms and hugged her tightly. "This is definitely much better than writing a letter for the break!" he greeted happily. The two stayed in contact while separated with letters and sometimes even a phone call or two per week.

Camille giggled in response and hugged him back just as tightly. "I had a feeling you'd think so."

He pulled back to look at her and found that it was somehow possible for her to have grown even more beautiful in just a few months since he had last seen her. Wanting to keep himself from doing something stupid he helped her with her coat and brushed the scattered snowflakes out of her hair.

When Camille gave him an inquisitive look he raised an eyebrow to match her. "What?" he demanded. It was much like the very first time they had met.

"You're never like this."

"Like what?"

"Sweet."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her. "Deal with it."

Camille smirked. "I suppose I'll have to."

Just to be obnoxious Charlie offered her his arm with a satisfied look on his face. Camille took the challenge and held on to it. With one last glance at his friend Charlie led her into the party and enjoyed her company for the rest of the evening. By the time the party had dwindled down to almost a complete stop it was almost midnight. Charlie was sitting with Camille in the library that his parents had constructed. The two were curled up on the loveseat together and trying to stay awake. Charlie had been about to drift off to sleep when he felt Camille stiffen against him.

Yawning, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Camille shook her head and continued to stare up at the ceiling above them. "Then what is it?" he pressed her. When she pointed upwards he followed her gaze and found one of the strings of mistletoe his parents had strung around the house. "Oh. I see."

Even though Charlie had cleverly made a mental list about where his parents had hung all the strands he had seemed to miss one. His gaze flickered back down to her when he felt her leaning into him more.

Camille smiled shyly. "I'd hate to break a tradition, you know."

Charlie's heart suddenly started to slam against his ribcage. "Oh. I see." He mentally smacked himself. Hadn't he just said that?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in slightly. "Mhm. You're very good at um, seeing."

Charlie leaned in a bit more. "I bet I'm good at something else, too."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Prove it."

Charlie leaned in the rest of the way and met Camille in a kiss. It started out sweet and innocent. He had been so unsure of himself. By the end of it however it had turned passionate and almost needy. When they broke it he grinned and the clock chimed behind them somewhere in the room. "Merry Christmas, Camille." His first kiss had been on Christmas and he loved it.

DPSDPSDPSDPSDPS

Charlie had eagerly lost his virginity at sixteen. Ever since they had shared their first kiss Camille and Charlie had been going steady. They had already reached the year mark and he was incredibly anxious. He could understand she was nervous. Hell, he knew there was pain that went along with it for her. Now that she had finally agreed he was finding that he had to resort to other means more often and it was getting harder not to get caught. He really had written the article about allowing girls into Welton for a reason. His right hand was getting tired. His left just didn't ever work out the way he wanted it to. Apparently the hand you write with really did matter. It was much stronger.

On one of their free days Charlie had left the school in complete anticipation. Since it was a Saturday Camille had managed to go into the town near Welton. She wasn't allowed at their school so they had to come up with other accommodations. A hotel didn't seem to be the most romantic place for someone's first time but when he arrived there Charlie found that he had been proven wrong. Camille had gone with the normal cliché of candles and some roses here and there. The thing that made it romantic was the fact that they were finally together to do so. At least to him it was romantic. He knew he wasn't an expert but he wasn't going to complain.

"Babe?" Charlie called out. She was in the restroom and he just wanted to announce his arrival so he didn't startle her when she came out.

"I'll be out in a second, Charlie! Just…wait for me on the bed," Camille replied loudly through the bathroom door.

Charlie didn't have to be told twice. He tossed his scarf and coat onto a nearby chair before sitting down on the bed. After a moment of debate he removed his shoe as well and scooted back until he was sitting against the pillows. He was starting to find that the longer he was alone he was starting to get nervous. By the time the door clicked open he was definitely nervous about whether or not he'd live up to her expectations.

Camille walked into the room and over to the bed. Charlie found himself looking her over from where he was. Her hair was down and lightly curled while she was in what appeared to only be a robe. She joined him on the bed with a grin. "Hey."

He cleared his throat. "Hey. You look nice," he said. He pressed a kiss to her lips before smiling at her blushing.

"Thank you. I figured you'd think so." After a moment of hesitation Camille moved to where she was straddling his lap. Charlie automatically placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

Charlie's thumb gently rubbed her hip and he sighed in content. "Silk. That's nice."

Camille laughed. "Would you like to know what else is nice?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What's underneath it."

Charlie's eyes widened and he eagerly untied the belt. Within an hour the only Dalton heir had lost his virginity. More than once.

DPSDPSDPSDPSDPS

Throughout the years of his life he had accomplished many firsts with her. The time he had lost Neil as his best friend he was comforted by her, purchased his own house and they moved in together, his very first wedding proposal was excepted and his very first honeymoon. Out of everything they had done, fulfilled and created together, his favorite had to be his newborn son.

He had been the whole reason Charlie had gone on his trip down memory lane. His son was only three days old and was already the center of his universe. At the beginning he had wanted to name him Nuwanda. That hadn't gone over well and he had to decide on something else. It had only taken him a minute to decide on another name. _Neil Anthony Dalton_. After Neil's untimely death he and Todd had grown rather close. It had surprised him but it had happened and he wouldn't change it for anything. Todd was one of his closest friends now.

Charlie and Camille had decided on making both Todd and Knox his godparents. Incase anything happened to them they wanted to make sure their Neil was kept within their own makeshift family. Their group had already lost one Neil. They weren't going to lose another.

As Charlie sat in the newly decorated nursery he held Neil close to his chest. The rocking chair really had been a good idea. It was both comfortable and usable. Neil had fallen asleep in his arms and now he was too afraid of laying him down. He didn't want to wake him up yet he didn't want to let him go. Charlie would sit there all night if he had to. That could just be another one of his firsts in the life he led with Camille and now little Neil. He was just looking forward to the future and whatever other events would play out before him. For being only twenty-five he had a long way to go and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: The ending came out of nowhere and I'm hoping it didn't seem too short or rushed. It just hit me and I decided to do it this way.**


End file.
